


Chill-Intentioned

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Short & Sweet, Shy Sans (Undertale), Snowball Fight, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Sans accidentally hits you in the face with a snowball. You demand satisfaction. You receive just that and then some.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Chill-Intentioned

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: So first things first, congrats on this very devilishly special follower milestone. I’ve only found you recently (surprisingly due to your friendship tags) but needless to say I’m here to stay! Could I request prompt #72? Just a nice, fluffy story of DT!Sans and the reader having snowball fights with their friends and they accidentally hit each other. Chaos hopefully ensues. Again, congrats Snow!!!!! OWO
> 
> (72. you just hit me in the face with a snowball, what do you have to say for yourself, fucker?)

Sans knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved in the snowball fight. He should’ve just stayed on the sidelines like he usually did. If he had, maybe you and your friends wouldn’t be marching through the snow towards him right now. You were, without a doubt, furious. How could you not be, when your hair and the front of your clothes were covered in snow from the snowball that Sans had accidentally hit you in the face with?

“I know you were the one who threw that,” you barked. “What do you have to say for yourself, fucker?”

“i-i didn’t mean to,” Sans mumbled. He tugged on the drawstrings of his jacket, unintentionally pulling his hood tighter around his skull. “it was an accident…”

You crossed your arms and made a show of scrutinizing him. Sans realized that the scowl etched almost comically across your face didn’t quite reach your eyes. “WHAT’S GOING ON?” Papyrus asked before either of you could say anything more. “OH! IS THIS A NEW FRIEND? HELLO, NEW FRIEND!”

Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk came over. “Easy there, Papyrus,” Undyne said, eyeing you warily. “I’m not sure if this is a friend.” She put herself between you and the skeleton brothers protectively. “What do you want, punk?”

“That guy” — you pointed at Sans — “hit me in the face with a snowball. I demand satisfaction.”

All was silent as you and Undyne stared each other down. “Satisfaction you will have,” Undyne said at last. “Name your terms.”

“Snowball fight,” you declared. “My group against yours. No magic. No cheap shots. Losers buy the winning party hot chocolate.”

Papyrus wrung his hands. “DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT?” he asked quietly. “CAN’T WE ALL JUST BE FRIENDS?”

Undyne put a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder. “No no,” she said somberly. “The human’s right. This can only be resolved through war.” She brought her hand up and whispered something to Papyrus. His uncertainty disappeared immediately.

“NYEH HEH HEH! I SEE!” Papyrus beamed at you. “IT WOULD APPEAR THAT A LITTLE TOUGH LOVE IS REQUIRED IN ORDER FOR US TO GET ALONG. IN THAT CASE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GLADLY PROVIDE!” He looked to Sans. “WHAT DO YOU THINK, BROTHER? SHALL WE GO TO WAR?”

All heads turned to Sans. Sans stared at the ground between you and him. “Your choice,” you whispered, so quietly that he could just barely hear you. He felt better knowing that you were offering to give him an out. Gathering the little confidence he had, he met your gaze and nodded. Your eyes seemed to sparkle with glee. 

“All right!” you cheered. “Hope you’re—” You stopped and leapt to the side with a gasp, narrowly dodging a barrage of snowballs. 

“Dance for me!” Undyne crowed, already arming herself with more snowballs.

Your friends scrambled behind you to retrieve supplies. “Hope you’re ready,” you stayed and yelled, “‘cause we’re gonna crush you!”

You did not crush them. In fact, the fight ended in total defeat for you and your friends. You did well to stand your ground, but Sans knew that you hadn’t stood a chance, especially not when you were being pitted against Papyrus and Undyne. Still, everyone had tons of fun. Even Sans had been lobbing snowballs with a big grin on his face. Maybe joining that first snowball fight hadn’t been such a bad idea. It did lead to him meeting you and having the most fun he’s had in a while, after all…

As promised, your group bought Sans’ group hot chocolate from the cafe nearby. Papyrus insisted that he do the same in order to “CELEBRATE THE BEGINNING OF THIS ALLIANCE”. That was how everyone wound up sitting together and playing cards in the cafe. The warmth of the hot chocolate in Sans’ hands was comforting, and so was your smile and friendly chatter. Sans found himself coming out of his shell to talk to you properly for the first time since your declaration of war.

“It was so nice to meet you!” you said when it was finally time to go. “Maybe we could all meet up again sometime and have a rematch?”

“maybe,” Sans said with a small smile. “that sounds pretty _ice._ ”

“Awesome! See you then!” You went in for what Sans thought was going to be a handshake; instead, you pressed something into his hand before running off to catch up to your friends. Puzzled, Sans looked down at what you’d given him. His cheekbones turned bright blue.

You’d given him a napkin with your number written on it.

**Author's Note:**

> this might actually be the fluffiest meet ugly so far.... and twist deserves it!! 
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
